Dangerous
by NZGirl25
Summary: She is a cop. He is the leader of the notorious River Boys gang. But they are unable to resist each other. This is a story about how the leader of the Riverboys and a police Sergeant fall in love and how it changes their lives forever. DEFINITE CHAX, PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1

She is a cop. He is the leader of the notorious River Boys gang. But they are unable to resist each other. This is a story about how opposites attract, how conflict arises and how love can be dangerous, in many ways.

Charlie Buckton entered Angelo's, wearing her blue cop uniform. She was there on business, nothing more.

Right.

"Darryl, a word, please?" She said to the attractive, tattooed "respectable" barman, Darryl 'Brax' Braxton.

Brax nodded. "What is it, Sarge?"

Charlie glanced around. "It's about Heath."

"What about Heath?" Brax asked.

"He was in possession of an illegal stash of drugs." Charlie told Brax, her eyes searching his face for a change of expression. "He's in police custody."

"Oh."

"Do you have anything you would like to say, Darryl?" She asked.

"You look hot today Sarge." Brax replied cheekily. "No, you always look hot."

She flushed. "That is highly inappropriate."

"I don't care." Brax told her.

"Darryl, what do you have to say about your brother!" Charlie exclaimed, exasperated. Everytime she talked to him, he always had something inappropriate to say.

But she liked it.

Darryl Braxton, in her eyes, was a criminal, and there was no way that she could have any kind of 'friendly' interaction with him. She was there to do her job.

Which Charlie loved, and wasn't going to let Darryl Braxton of all people, interfere with that.

"He's an idiot." Brax said honestly.

Charlie was surprised at Brax's honesty.

"Really." She stated.

Brax nodded.

"So do you know anything about the drugs?" Charlie questioned.

Brax shook his head. "Nope."

Charlie sighed, knowing Brax was lying. "Darryl, if I find out your lying..."

"You have nothing to prove, sarge." Brax said. "Now will you let me do my job, before Angelo starts asking questions?"

Charlie nodded, before leaving the restaurant.

Brax grimaced when she left. Heath was an _idiot, _and he was going to tell him so.

He dialed the Yabbie Creek police station.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, hi, this is Darryl Braxton, can I talk to my brother, Heath?" Brax asked.

"Hold on, I'll check."

"Brax, I need you to come bail me out." Heath's voice came over the line.

"Heath, your an idiot." Brax told your brother. "What have I told you boys about drugs?"

"Not to let the cops catch you with drugs." Heath recited.

"Exactly." Brax said.

"Can you come get me, bro?" Heath asked.

"Yep, but you have to wait a while." Brax told his brother.

"Why?" Heath asked. "Can't you get off work?"

"Nope." Brax answered, and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, but I promise I will have longer chapters in the future.<strong>

**Please review, reviews make my day, and I love every single bit of feedback I get.**

**Lilly Braxton readers, I will have the next chapter up in a week or so.**

**I have mock exams coming up the week after next, and exams in November, so I don't know what I will be like to update.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that about?" Angelo asked, walking around the bar.

"Nothing, just something with Heath." Brax told his business partner. Brax had helped Angelo out of a messy financial problem, leading them to become business partners.

"What about him?" Angelo asked.

"Its nothing." Brax answered.

Angelo nodded. "Alright."

Twenty minutes later, Brax was in his car, driving to the police station.

"I'm here to bail Heath Braxton out," Brax told the cop at the desk.

"Darryl?"

Brax turned around to see Charlie.

"Follow me." Charlie told him, leading the way to her office.

"So, your here to get Heath out?" Charlie questioned.

Brax nodded.

"Sign these forms, but if Heath gets into any more trouble then we won't be so light on him next time." Charlie warned, handing some forms over to Brax, who took them, took one look at them, and started filling them out.

"There won't be a next time, believe me." Brax told her, handing the forms over.

"We'll see about that," Charlie said, looking over the forms.

"Thanks bro." Heath said on the drive home.

Brax focused on the road, eyes straight ahead. "Don't get yourself into any more trouble, you hear me?"

Heath nodded.

"Good." Brax told his brother.

"I just..." Heath paused.

"What?" Brax snapped.

"I kinda..."

"You what?" Brax asked his brother, exasperated.

"I have another stash." Heath answered.

Brax sighed. "Heath..."

"I'm not going to let the cops get it this time." Heath promised.

Brax nodded. "You better not."

Brax was wiping down the bar at Angelo's, at the start of his shift when Charlie walked in, not in uniform.

"Fancy seeing you here." Brax said, as she slid into a stool.

"I just came to tell you, that we are after Heath." Charlie said in a low voice. "We are going to get him for something, we don't care what." She slid out of the stool, and walked out of Angelo's, leaving a gobsmacked Brax.

"Heath!" Brax yelled as he entered their house, after his shift, later that night.

Heath came out of his room, bleary-eyed, clearly half-asleep. "What?"

"I had an interesting visitor during my shift." Brax told his brother. "Buckton."

"Yeah?" Heath asked. "What did she want?"

"She came to tell me, that they are after you, and they are going to get you for something, they don't care what."

Heath collapsed on the couch. "Shit."

"I'd say," Brax said, plonking himself next to his brother. "What are you going to do?"

Heath was lost for words, so he shrugged.

Brax sighed. "I'll keep the drugs for you."

Heath's face brightened. "Thanks bro!"

Brax sighed. "No problem."

Brax was walking along the beach when he ran into Charlie, in her blue uniform.

"Hey Sarge."

"Darryl." She stated.

"Why are you after Heath?" Brax asked.

"Because we've arrested him so many times, just to let him go time and time again." She told him, before noticing the corner of a plastic bag poking out of Brax's back pocket. "Whats that?"

"Whats what?" Brax asked.

"Hand it over, Darryl." Charlie said, not in the mood for games.

Brax, noticing Charlie's mood, handed it over, unwillingly.

It was a point bag.

Charlie pocketed it, before saying the words that Brax was dreading.

"Darryl Braxton, you are under arrest for illegal possession of drugs, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say may be used against you in a court of law."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it :)<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter, I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who have kept reading my stories, no matter how long it takes me to update.**

**:).**


	3. Chapter 3

"State your name for the record."

"Darryl Braxton."

"How long have you been in possession of the drugs?"

"A day or so."

"Do you have any more drugs?"

"No."

"Is there any reason you were in possession of the drugs?"

Brax sighed. He was sick of being questioned. He had been sitting in the interrogation room for hours, waiting for a cop to come do whatever they needed to do. Now, Charlie Buckton was sitting in front of him, a notepad in her hand, writing down everything he said. Another cop was standing at the door, securing the place. A video camera was propped next to the table, filming the whole interrogation.

"I was holding onto them for a friend." Brax said finally.

Charlie tried to remain professional. She was surprised with Brax's answer.

She was surprised that he would risk his whole life for one of the Riverboys.

"Could you name the friend?"

Brax shook his head. "No."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well."

"Okay," Charlie said to the cop standing at the door. "I'm done with Mr. Braxton at the moment, can you escort him to his cell?"

"Your _arresting _me?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded. "For the time being, yes."

* * *

><p>Ruby Buckton walked through the halls of Summer Bay high, talking to her friend April Scott.<p>

"Yeah." Ruby said, before bumping into a solid object. She was forced to the ground, dropping all of her books in the process.

"Ruby, are you alright?" April asked worriedly before kneeling down next to Ruby, who was staring up at Casey Braxton.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said, glancing up at Casey.

"Ruby, right?" Casey asked, offering his hand to help her up.

Ruby nodded, taking the hand after she had picked up all her books. She dropped one, and giggled nervously. "Woops."

"I'll get that," Casey said, before bending down and grabbing the book. Handing it to Ruby, he said, "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Its fine, I really needed to fall on my ass." Ruby told him, sarcastically.

Casey winced. "I'm sorry."

"I told you, its fine." Ruby said, shifting her books from one arm to the other.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

* * *

><p>"Charlie? Are you home?" Ruby called later that afternoon as she let herself into the house that she, Charlie, Leah and VJ shared.<p>

"Yeah, in the lounge!" Charlie called back.

Ruby walked into the lounge to see Charlie lying on the couch, reading a magazine.

Ruby perched on the edge of the couch. "How was your day?" She asked her mother.

"It was fine." Charlie said, flicking the page.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked. "What happened?"

"I arrested one of the Riverboys." Charlie said.

"Who?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Do you really need to know?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded.

"It was Darryl Braxton, for illegal possession of drugs."

"Funnily enough, I bumped into his brother at school today."

"Casey?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, Heath." Ruby responded sarcastically. "Yes, Casey."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, the one curious now.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going and we bumped into each other. He actually apologised." Ruby answered.

"Okay." Charlie said, closing her magazine, sitting up and put the magazine on the coffee table. "Pizza for dinner?"

"Sure." Ruby answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow you guys, ten reviews? You guys are awesome, I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this!<strong>

**Since I had the time, I managed to write this up, and I'm really happy with it.**

**Enjoy.**

**:).**


	4. Chapter 4

Five days later, Charlie was forced to release Brax due to the fact that they didn't have enough evidence to keep him any longer.

However, she did have sufficent evidence for a search warrant to be issued, but she didn't want to do that just yet.

She was sitting at her desk, scanning through some papers when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called and the door opened to reveal Constable Georgina Watson.

"Sargeant." Watson said as a way of greeting.

"Sit down." Charlie told her, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Its about the Riverboys." Watson said.

"I'm listening." Charlie said, interested now.

"I overheard some of the Riverboys talking, probably something suspicious." Watson informed.

"Did you catch any of the conversation?" Charlie asked.

"Something about drugs." Watson replied.

"We don't have much to go on," Charlie mused. "We can't do anything about it, until we get more information."

Watson nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Brax was coming out of the surf, accompanied by Heath, when he spotted Charlie going for a run. Man, she looked hot.<p>

No, he couldn't think like that. She was the one who had arrested him and Heath, she was a cop, he couldn't be seen with one, let alone be _thinking _about one, unless it was thinking about how all cops are pigs.

"G'day Sarge." Heath called at her.

Charlie ran past, trying to ignore the two.

"Wanna come for a surf?" Heath called. "The weather is amazing for a surf!"

Charlie stopped, turning around and walking to the two brothers. She noticed Brax was shirtless, dripping wet, making him look incredibly sexy.

No.

She couldn't think like that, he was a criminal, she was a cop.

But she couldn't help herself, her eyes scanning his chest, his abs, his tattoo.

"I don't surf." She told Heath. She turned to Brax. "I see you didn't waste any time getting to the beach."

Brax shrugged. "Well, being in jail for five days doesn't really give you time to surf."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be carrying drugs." Charlie informed him coolly, before continuing her run, and ignoring the whistle that followed after her.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked into Angelo's to see Angelo at the bar, instead of Brax. She felt kind of disappointed, but then shoved those feelings aside, knowing she couldn't think like that.<p>

"Hey." She smiled at Angelo when she walked up to the bar. "I ordered pizza."

"Yup, they're right here." Angelo replied, pulling out the two pizzas that he had set aside.

"Cool, how much do I owe you?" Charlie asked, pulling out her wallet.

"15." Angelo answered.

Charlie pulled out a twenty and handed it over to Angelo. "Keep the change."

"Thanks Charlie." Angelo smiled.

Charlie was about to leave when she remembered something, turning back, she made her way back to Angelo.

"Has Brax came in?" She asked.

Angelo nodded. "Yeah, to do his shift today."

"You know he was arrested right?"

Angelo put down the cloth he was cleaning down the bar with. "I didn't know anything about any arrest."

"Yeah." Charlie said. "I arrested him for possession." She told the former cop.

"Well." Angelo said.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Charlie asked.

Angelo nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"So how was school?" Charlie asked Ruby after they had each got a piece of pizza.<p>

Ruby took a bite of pizza before answering. "It was alright."

"Anything happen with Casey?" Charlie asked curiously.

Ruby shook her head. "Other than say hi to each other, no."

Charlie smiled. "Good."

"Why is that good?" Ruby asked, using quotation marks around 'good.'

"Because I don't want you going near anyone who is involved with the Riverboys." Charlie told her daughter sternly.

"You sound like a cop!" Ruby complained.

"Because I am one!" Charlie said, laughing, before turning serious. "Rubes, you know why."

"Just because he's a Braxton, doesn't mean anything Charlie!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But you just said nothing happened, so why are you so defensive?" Charlie asked, putting her slice of pizza down.

"Nothing happened." Ruby told her mother.

"Then why are you defending him?" Charlie asked. "Please tell me you aren't getting a crush on him."

"I just think people can be different from the rest of their family." Ruby said.

Charlie nodded. "That is true." She agreed.

* * *

><p>Ruby was standing at her locker the next day when Casey walked up to her.<p>

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," Ruby replied. "Did you do the english homework?"

Casey shook his head.

Ruby winced. "Miles is going to chew you out."

"I don't like english." Casey told her.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I'm..." Casey paused. "Just not good at it."

"Do you want me to tutor you?" Ruby offered.

Casey shifted his bag to his other shoulder. "Thanks, but..."

"But what?" Ruby asked.

"Your mum."

"What about her?" Ruby asked, annoyed.

"She's a cop."

"So?"

"I'm a Braxton." Casey pointed out.

"Yes, but your not a Riverboy Casey." Ruby said, seconds before the bell rang. "I'll see you in English, just think about it, okay?"

Casey nodded. "Sure."

Ruby gave him a small smile before walking away, heading to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter.<strong>

**Update as soon as I can :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay class, pass your essay to the front." Miles Copeland told his class, which included Ruby, Casey, Xavier, April and Dex.

"Where's your essay Casey?" Miles asked after he had recieved all of the papers.

"I don't have it." Casey muttered.

"What?" Miles asked, holding a hand to his ear. "I didn't hear you."

"I said, I don't have it." Casey repeated, louder this time.

"Okay, see me after class." Miles told Casey.

"Ooh." Chorused the class.

"That's enough guys." Miles reprimanded. "Now, who can tell me about..."

"You okay?" Ruby whispered to Casey.

"I'm fine." Casey whispered back.

"Casey, Ruby, what have I told you guys about talking in class?"

"Sorry Mr. Copeland." Ruby apologised, shooting a look at Casey.

"Yeah, sorry." Casey said, not sounding sorry at all.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Ruby shot Casey a sympathetic look, knowing that he was in for a absolute roasting.

"Okay Casey, sit." Miles told Casey, closing the door after the last students had left.

Casey sat in the desk closest to Miles's desk.

"Casey, what is going on?" Miles asked.

"I don't know." Casey answered, looking down.

"Are you finding this work okay?" Miles asked.

Casey shrugged. "I guess so."

Miles sighed. "Yes or no."

"I don't know." Casey said. "I get it, its just..."

"Just what?" Miles asked gently.

After a couple of minutes, it became clear to Miles that he wasn't going to get an answer. "Okay, well bring me the essay next class, alright?"

Casey nodded, before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Sargeant, we have a complaint from John Palmer." Watson told Charlie, who was sitting at her desk, reading over some paperwork.<p>

"What about?" Charlie asked.

"He's worried about the Riverboys, he said they're causing trouble at the surf club." Watson answered.

"What kind of trouble?" Charlie asked the constable.

Watson shrugged. "Didn't say."

"Well, we better go see then." Charlie said, getting up and getting her car keys.

* * *

><p>"Boys, cut it out!" A furious John Palmer yelled.<p>

"Yeah? How are you going to stop us?" Heath asked as the other Riverboys laughed. "Look, old man, we're only playing pool, don't get your knickers in a twist!"

John sighed, absolutely furious.

"John."

He turned around to see Charlie and Watson.

"Well, thank god your here!" John exclaimed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Charlie asked as a loud whoop errupted from the Riverboys.

"Well, I've had customers complaining because of the noise." John told her. "They've been here for over an hour."

"Well, we can't do anything about them playing pool," Charlie said. "But I can warn them about the noise."

"No, Charlie, this is the third time now!" John complained. "I'm losing my customers here!"

"Okay, I'll sort it out." Charlie told him, walking over to the pool table. "Alright guys, time to move on."

"Sarge!" Heath complained.

"It's either leave or cut out the noise. Or, since this is the third time now, get a ban issued so you can no longer come in here." Charlie warned. Watson nodded.

Heath looked at the boys. "No, I don't think we'll do that aye." He asked them, all nodding in agreement.

Charlie pointed at the door. "Leave now, or cut out the noise."

"Fine, Sarge, you are such a killjoy!" Heath said, leading the boys out of the surf club.

"Thanks Charlie." John said.

Charlie sighed, turning to face John. "Let us know if you have anymore trouble." She said, before leaving with Watson.

* * *

><p>"That was annoying." Watson said once they had got in the car.<p>

Charlie pushed the key into ignition, nodding in agreement. "We need to pin something on them." She pulled out, driving onto the road, leaning foward.

"Yeah, but what?" Watson asked.

"Something. Anything." Charlie said, determination written all over her face.

* * *

><p>"Chocolate milkshake please Leah." Ruby ordered, handing Leah a five dollar note.<p>

"I'll bring it right over." Leah smiled, handing Ruby her change.

"Thanks." Ruby said, heading to a table.

"Hey." Ruby looked up to see Casey. "Can I sit?"

"Hi, sure." Ruby answered, moving her bag off the other chair. "How was things with Miles?"

"About that, is the offer about tutoring still open?" Casey asked.

Ruby nodded. "Sure."

Casey smiled.

"Okay Ruby, here you go." Leah said, putting a chocolate milkshake in front of Ruby.

"Thanks Leah, see you later at home, yeah?" Ruby asked Leah, who nodded, then walked away to serve another customer.

Ruby took a sip of her ice-cold milkshake. "So what did Miles say?"

"He asked me what was going on and if I was finding the work okay." Casey answered.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Casey admitted.

"Do you get the work?" Ruby asked.

Casey shrugged.

"Okay, come to my place after school tomorrow, okay?" Ruby asked.

Casey nodded, getting up, beginning to walk away. "And Ruby?" He asked, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Ruby smiled. "It's no problem."

* * *

><p>Five days later, Charlie was sitting at a table at the diner, frustrated.<p>

The Riverboys had been staying out of trouble, a first, which Charlie was annoyed about.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Leah." She smiled warmly. "Hows it going?"

"Busy." Leah answered. "Hard day?"

"More like hard week." Charlie admitted. "We are getting no leads on the Riverboys."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Leah asked, spraying the table and wiping it.

"Well, yeah, but its been really quiet at the station lately." Charlie said.

Leah gave Charlie a small smile. "Don't worry about it, aye, they'll be causing trouble soon enough."

Charlie smiled back. "Lucky for me."

* * *

><p>"What is this about?" Gina asked, looking up at Miles, who was standing in front of her desk.<p>

Miles handed Gina the essay that Casey had handed in, then pulled a chair up in front of her desk.

She looked over it. "And why are you showing me this?"

"It's Casey Braxton's," Miles explained, sitting down. "Do you notice it?"

"Notice what?" Gina asked.

"The words are all jumbled up." Miles told her.

Gina looked at the paper more closely. "You're right."

"So what do we do?" Miles asked.

"Get the parent's permission to do some tests I guess." Gina told him.

"Do you think he has a learning disability?" Miles asked.

Gina nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Looooong chapter! I apologise, not much Charlie and Brax in here, but I promise, definitely the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was going for a run when she bumped into Brax, alone.

"Hey." Brax said.

"Hi." She stated.

"Look, I heard what happened with Heath and the other Riverboys yesterday." Brax said, running a hand through his hair.

Charlie noticed he was wearing a shirt. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brax said. "Look, I had a talk to Heath."

"Really." She stated.

"Yeah, about not causing trouble in the Surf Club."

"So thats why we haven't had any trouble." She mused under her breath.

"What was that?" Brax asked.

"Nothing." Charlie answered. "Bye Brax." She said, before running off down the beach.

Brax lugged two boxes of alcohol up to the bar and dumped them, carefully, onto the bar.

"Where did you get those?" Angelo asked curiously.

"There's more." Brax puffed, leaving, then returning with another two more boxes, then two more, then another two.

"Where did you get them?" Angelo asked.

Brax winked. "I got them for half the price."

"Where?" Angelo asked, examining the boxes.

"Don't worry, its legit." Brax reassured.

Angelo nodded, not so sure. "Okay."

Five minutes later, Charlie walked in, on duty in her cop uniform.

"I had a report of some stolen alcohol." She told Brax. Angelo had gone in the back.

"So you come here?" Brax answered, not really surprised at all.

"Those boxes match the description." Charlie told him. "I'm doing my job." She pulled the boxes closer to her and started comparing them to the numbers written on the papers on the clipboard.

"That one isn't a match." She noted.

"They're legit Charlie." Brax said.

Charlie was getting increasingly frustrated as the second and the third one wasn't a match.

The fourth wasn't either. Neither was the rest.

"They're legit." She finally admitted.

"See?" Brax told her.

"Whats going on?" Angelo asked.

"I had a report of stolen alcohol." Charlie answered. "I checked these ones and they're perfectly legit."

Angelo glanced at Brax. "They better have been."

"They were." Charlie said. "I'll see you soon." She told Angelo, before walking out.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked in the Surf Club, followed by Watson and a few other constables. John had rung them about another complaint, the Riverboys were causing trouble again.<p>

"Darryl, a word please?" She asked. The Riverboys whistled.

"Ooh, Brax is gonna get some!" One of them called. Charlie shot them a look.

"Sure Sarge." Brax answered, letting Charlie lead him outside, near her police car. "What is it?"

"Keep your boys under control." Charlie said bluntly.

"Charlie, we're not causing any trouble."

Charlie pretended to laugh. "The complaints we've received says the opposite."

"Look," Brax said. "I'll sort them out, but first..."

He leaned foward and kissed Charlie.

Right on the lips.

She pulled away, fury written all over her face.

"Darryl Braxton, you are under arrest."

"What?" Brax asked surprised. "What for?"

"Assaulting a police officer." Charlie told him. "Turn around."

Brax did, completely dumbstruck.

"Darryl Braxton, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer, anything you do or say will be used against you in a court of law."

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for a Buckton?" A tall man holding a briefcase told the cop standing at the desk.<p>

"That's me." Charlie said, coming out of her office with a stack of papers.

"I'm Mr. Braxton's lawyer." He told her. "Cameron Sangster."

"Oh, right," Charlie answered. "Follow me." She led him to her office and closed her door. "Have a seat."

"So I understand that you arrested Mr. Braxton?" Cameron asked.

Charlie nodded, sitting in her chair.

"Right, I see its because he assaulted you?" Cameron mimed quotation marks for 'he assualted you?"

Charlie nodded.

"It was a kiss, sargeant."

"Sexual assualt." Charlie answered.

Cameron leaned foward. "I understand that you were talking to him in private?"

"Yes." Charlie responded. "The Riverboys were causing trouble at the Surf Club."

"So instead of talking to my client in the actual club, you decided to take him outside?"

Charlie nodded, knowing how bad it sounded.

"With no witnesses at all." Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I don't associate myself with Riverboys." Charlie defended herself. "He kissed me!"

"And how do we know you didn't kiss back?" Cameron asked.

Charlie paused. "I don't associate myself with criminals, let alone have sexual encounters with them."

"So you arrest the guy for a kiss?" Cameron asked.

Charlie paused, knowing how bad it actually sounded. "I didn't consent to the kiss, it was sexual assault."

"It was a kiss, Sargeant." Cameron pointed out.

"Okay, fine," Charlie gave in. "But what about all his money?"

"Furniture import business," Cameron answered. "And the stolen liquor came up clean."

Charlie sighed, realising that she was going to be forced to let Brax go.

* * *

><p>"Here's your coffee." Leah smiled.<p>

"Thanks." Charlie said, handing Leah a fiver, but as she was about to leave, she bumped into Brax.

"Hey." Brax said.

Charlie took a sip of her coffee. "Move, please."

Brax shook his head. "Nope."

"Move." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you keep trying to arrest me?" Brax asked. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Well," Charlie answered, "For one, possession of drugs, and assaulting a police officer."

"About that," Brax said, scratching his head. "Look Charlie, I'm really sorry about that."

"Apology accepted." Charlie told him. "Now, get out of my way, before I make you."

Brax moved out of the way, and Charlie edged past him.

"If you want to do it again," He called after her, "Call me, you have my number."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, please review, especially with constructive criticism.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. **

**:).**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ruby, I said no." Charlie said, walking into the kitchen.

"Why not Charlie?" Ruby asked, following her and leaning against the bench.

Charlie opened the fridge and got out a jug of water, some of which she poured into a glass. She took a sip before answering. "I'm too tied up with work."

"Oh come on, Charlie, when was the last time you went on a date?" Ruby asked.

"Fine," Charlie gave in. "If I go out with one guy, will you leave it alone and leave my dating life up to me?"

"Okay!" Ruby agreed, smiling as she walked out of the kitchen to find her laptop.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ruby and Charlie were sitting and eating dinner when Ruby remembered something and ran to her room.<p>

When she returned, she dropped a folder in front of Charlie. "Whats this?" Charlie asked.

"It's a folder of potential dates!" Ruby answered.

Charlie stared at the folder, not impressed.

"You agreed to look at them." Ruby said, noticing Charlie's facial expression.

Charlie nodded. "I'll look at them."

* * *

><p>"So, I got Charlie on a dating website." Ruby told Casey after school the next day. They were sitting at a table in Angelo's, sharing a pizza.<p>

Casey laughed. "You are unbelieveable."

"Well, I think that she'd benefit from a man." Ruby defended herself.

Brax walked over to their table, having overheard their conversation. "Hey guys."

"Hey bro." Casey said, and Ruby looked up at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brax asked, pulling up a chair, and Ruby leaned foward, telling him the whole story, while he formulated a plan in his head.

* * *

><p>"Fifteen ninety five." The guy said at the liquor store where Charlie was picking up a bottle of wine for her date that night.<p>

She wasn't excited for her date at all, she was only doing it for Ruby, but she had to admit her date sounded pretty nice.

"Thanks." She smiled, handing over the money and taking the bag. She walked out into the fresh air, only to run into...

"Hey Charlie!"

Charlie groaned, she was not in the mood to see Brax.

"Oh, you sound so happy to see me!" Brax said, following Charlie to her car. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I am going on a date." Charlie answered, unlocking her car.

"Aww." Brax teased.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked, sliding into the drivers seat and putting the bottle of wine on the passenger seat.

"I want you," Brax answered. "To go out with me."

Charlie laughed. "No, definitely not."

"At least you know," Brax began. "That with me, you know who you are getting."

"Brax!" Charlie said, exasperated.

"This guy could be a axe murderer," Brax continued. "Or worse, an accountant."

Charlie laughed. "Bye Brax." She said, before driving off, leaving Brax with a sneaky look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aren't you excited?" Ruby asked Charlie as they walked up to the marquee where the B&S ball was being hosted.

"No, not really." Charlie answered honestly.

"Charlie!" Ruby complained.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Have fun!" Ruby exclaimed, as they entered the tent.

Ruby saw Casey. "I'll see you soon, have fun." She said, giving Charlie a wink before walking away.

Charlie took a seat at the bar, where she was supposed to meet her date, and Roo poured her a drink.

Charlie was still sitting there, fifteen minutes later, with an empty glass in front of her, looking at her watch. It was becoming obvious to her that her date wasn't going to show.

"Another one please." She told Roo, who nodded and started pouring it.

The drink had just been put in front of her when Bianca plonked herself in the stool next to Charlie.

"Hey!" Charlie cheerfully greeted her best friend.

"Hey," Bianca replied. "How are you?"

"Waiting for a date," Bianca raised her eyebrows. "Ruby got me to." Bianca nodded.

"Ruby got you to go on a date?" Bianca asked.

Charlie nodded. "Well, she got the impression that I need a man in my life."

"Well, do you?" Bianca asked.

"No!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Answer this then," Bianca said. "When was the last time you had any fun?"

"I have fun!" Charlie exclaimed. "I go out..."

"Where?" Bianca asked, a small grin making its way onto her face.

"I go for runs... and the diner," Charlie answered. "And Angelo's, and work..." She finished weakly.

"See?" Bianca asked. "So, when is he supposed to get here?"

Charlie checked her watch, then took a long sip of her drink, which earnt another raise of eyebrows from Bianca. "Twenty minutes ago."

"So not in your good books then." Bianca said, and Charlie nodded.

"Hey ladies," Brax greeted, sliding in the seat next to Charlie, who sighed. "How are we?"

"What are you doing here?" Charlie snapped, pulling the slice of lemon off her glass and turning it over and over again in her fingers.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Brax exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well, I'm gonna go... find April." Bianca said, leaving. Charlie sighed as she watched her melt into the crowd.

"So, how did you get in?" Charlie asked, finally, not looking at Brax, instead looking at the inside of her glass.

"Well," Brax answered. "I'm not as bad as you think."

When it was clear to Brax that he wasn't going to get a reply from Charlie, he decided to make conversation.

"So, how long have you been in the police force?" He asked.

Charlie was taken aback by his question, but decided not to show it. "I started training when I left school."

Brax nodded. "Why did you want to be a cop?"

"I just did, and my dad was one." Charlie answered.

"So would you say that your father was a big influence for you?" Brax asked, taking a swig of his rum and coke.

Charlie nodded, checking her watch.

"You waiting for someone?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, my date." Charlie answered.

"Date?" Brax asked.

"Don't look so surprised," Charlie answered. "Ruby set it up."

"So, this guy is late?" Brax asked.

"You... could say that."

Brax smirked. "This guy must be pretty nice if he can't even rock up to meet you."

"Hey, he could show up!" Charlie defended herself.

"Charlie, he's twenty minutes late." Brax told her.

"He could still show up." Charlie answered.

"Keep believing that Charlie." Brax said.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" She asked, annoyed.

"Because, you need to face the facts and accept that this guy isn't coming!" Brax shot back.

"He is!" Charlie retorted.

"Yeah?" Brax asked, looking around. "Do you see any guys around?"

"No." Charlie answered quietly.

"Exactly,." Brax took another swig of his drink, looking cocky.

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned around to see Ruby standing in front of her, Casey in tow.

"Hey, Rubes." Charlie greeted her daughter.

"Where's your date?" Ruby asked.

"Right here."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you liked it :) I'm probably going to try and get another chapter written tonight, because I won't be updating during the weekend as I will have no internet access :(<strong>

**Thanks Spotty, you are awesome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Two pairs of eyes swung round and fixated themselves on Brax.

"W-w-w-_what_?" Charlie stammered.

"You heard me."

"Uhhhh... Casey, let's leave these two alone." Ruby said quickly, dragging Casey off with her.

"I can't believe you." Charlie said angrily, downing the rest of her drink and picking up her bag, pushing herself off her chair.

"Charlie!" Brax called after her as she walked away.

"Don't," She called, not looking around. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Charlie..." Brax answered, catching up to her.

Charlie stopped and turned to him. "What?"

"Would it help if I said sorry?"

Charlie nearly laughed. "No, it wouldn't." She answered shortly.

"Oh come on Charlie!" Brax exclaimed.

"Why should I?" She asked, turning around and unlocking her car.

"Because," Brax answered. "I'm a good guy, and you know it."

"You were my date!" Charlie exclaimed, putting the pieces together. "So that was why you were asking me questions..."

Brax nodded, and Charlie sighed.

"Bye Brax." She said, before putting her key into ignition and driving away, leaving Brax in the parking lot, a look of regret on his face.

The date was meant for him and Charlie to get to know each other because Brax knew, that once they got to know each other, then the hostility would go away, and Charlie would know that he really was a good guy.

But, he had to open his big mouth, in the hope that Charlie would see past the deception and look at the positive, but she didn't, so Brax only had himself to blame, and it wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

><p>Charlie drove home, taking her anger out on the steering wheel with each turn. She finally made her way home, slammed the door behind her, and sat on the couch, staring out into space.<p>

Time passed, and Charlie had no idea how long she had been sitting there, thinking about the B&S, and how disatrous it went.

Charlie knew that she couldn't be seen with a Riverboy, let alone one who had been in the station too many times to count. Maybe she had overreacted. But maybe she was right to, judging by the fact that he hadn't told her and went on about how her date wasn't going to show.

She got up, went into the kitchen and was in the middle of pouring a glass of ice-cold water from a pitcher in the fridge when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She finished pouring her water, and went to open the door, glass in hand.

"Now what do you want?" She asked Brax, who was standing at the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I just want to explain." Brax answered.

"I don't need to hear this." Charlie said, turning around and putting her glass on the table.

"Please?" Brax asked, pleadingly.

Charlie looked at him, and something made her give in. "Five minutes."

"Thanks," Brax smiled. "Look, I just wanted to get to know you."

"Then why didn't you just ask me?" Charlie asked, knowing the answer.

"You know why Charlie," Brax answered. "You would say no."

Charlie nodded. "You're right."

"So I thought, that if you didn't know, then nothing bad would happen."

"Oh, but it did Brax!" Charlie said stiffly.

"I'm sorry Charlie!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" She yelled.

"I wanted you to see a different side of me." Brax admitted.

"Oh yeah? A deceptive side?" Charlie asked.

"No, I wanted you to see that I'm really just a good guy!" Brax retorted, not holding back his anger now. "But your too uptight to see that!"

Charlie recoiled in shock, then reached her hand out to slap Brax, her hand connecting hard with his cheek.

"Ow!" Brax exclaimed.

"You are a deceptive liar." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Charlie..." Brax said.

"What?" She yelled, pissed off.

He didn't answer, leaning down to kiss her, but before he managed to connect his lips with hers, she was on him, pushing him against the wall.

"Are you going to behave?" She asked.

"No." Brax said honestly. Charlie let go, knowing what was going to happen next. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed back just as passionately, leading him to put his hands on her waist, and her to put her arms around her neck, leading him towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked out of her bedroom to get a glass of water, only to have Brax follow her, shirtless, like a little puppy dog.<p>

"I think you should leave." She told him, turning around to face him, her hand resting on the arm of the chair, resting her weight on it.

"What? Why Charlie?" Brax asked, surprised.

"This was a mistake," Charlie told him. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Brax asked, dumbfounded.

"You know why!" Charlie exclaimed. "Your a Riverboy, and I'm a cop."

Brax scratched his head. "Thats no reason we can't make this work."

"Leave, now Brax." Charlie told him.

"Fine, but you know where I am." Brax said, before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)<strong>

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Charlie, what happened?" Ruby asked when she got home later that night. Charlie was banging dishes around, up to her elbows in soapy water. She wasn't happy about what happened with Brax, she let her guard down, and now she had slept with someone who was in the police station more than he wasn't, either for himself, or to visit Heath. But, she didn't regret it, even knowing about who Brax was, but she didn't know Brax, not well anyway.

"I don't want to talk about it." Charlie said, putting a plate into the dishrack with more force than necessary.

Ruby looked shocked, then a worried expression came over her face. "Charlie..."

"So, how was your night?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

Ruby sighed. "Charlie, don't change the subject."

"I'm not!" Charlie lied, only to be shot a look from Ruby. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

Ruby nodded, walking into the lounge where Leah was playing monopoly with VJ.

"Leah, can I have a word?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Ruby, sure." Leah answered, turning to VJ. "I'll be right back." She told him, ruffling his hair, before following Ruby outside.

"Do you know whats going on with Charlie?" Ruby asked.

Leah shook her head. "When I got home, she was like that."

"Did you try talking to her?" Ruby asked.

Leah nodded. "She didn't want to talk, so I didn't push her."

Ruby nodded slowly. "She got really angry at the B&S."

"What? Why?" Leah asked.

"Well, you know how I got Charlie to go on a date?" Ruby asked. Leah nodded. "Well, turns out it was Brax."

"Brax?" Leah asked, surprised. "Is he stupid?"

Ruby laughed. "Must be, Charlie was pretty mad."

Leah nodded. "I can imagine."

"Mum!" VJ called from inside.

"Coming!" She called back, before turning back to Ruby. "I better get back in there..."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, thats fine."

* * *

><p>"So what did happen last night?" Ruby asked as she dropped her bag on the table the next morning.<p>

Charlie looked up from her coffee. "Nothing happened."

"Yes, it did!"

Charlie took a sip of her coffee and turned the page of the newspaper she was reading before looking up at Ruby. "You know what happened."

"What happened between you and Brax?" Ruby asked.

"We argued and I came home." Charlie told her honestly.

"And thats it?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Charlie told her. "Now get to school, otherwise your gonna be late."

* * *

><p>Charlie was running down a secluded part of the beach, when she spotted Brax coming out of the surf. She sighed and turned the other way, but he had already seen her.<p>

"Charlie!" Brax called, running to catch up with her. "Hey."

"Hey." Charlie replied quietly.

"Whats going on?" Brax asked.

"Look, I can't do this right now." Charlie turned to face him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Why not?" Brax asked, a look of confusion clouding his otherwise attractive features.

"I love my job, thats why!" Charlie exclaimed. "I can't do this."

"What about us?" Brax asked, a hurt expression on his face.

"There is no us," Charlie answered, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "There will never be."

"Charlie, this isn't what you want," Brax told her, noticing the hurt in her voice. "And you know it."

"So you know me better than I do now?" Charlie asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, I'm not saying that Charlie," Brax reassured her. "I'm just saying you wouldn't have slept with me if you didn't feel something for me."

Charlie shook her head, staring out at the ocean. "I don't have any feelings for you."

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Brax told her.

Charlie sighed, knowing she couldn't do that.

If there was one thing Charlie definitely wasn't, it was a liar.

"I can't do that," She finally said. "But I can't do this relationship either." She ran off, leaving Brax staring after her, a look of pure disappointment on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Ruby, meet me at home, its important._

Ruby sighed. She was sitting on the beach with Casey, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Casey asked, noticing Ruby staring at her phone.

"Charlie texted me, wanting me to come home." Ruby told him.

"Did she say what it was about?" Casey asked.

Ruby shook her head.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Casey offered.

Ruby nodded. "That'd be great."

* * *

><p>"What is it Charlie?" Ruby asked, sitting next to Charlie on the couch with two glasses filled half-way with orange juice.<p>

Charlie took a slow sip of her orange juice, trying to decide what she was going to say. "Its about me and Brax."

"What about you and Brax?" Ruby asked.

Charlie sighed. "The night of the B&S, a while after I left, he came over."

Ruby nodded.

"And one thing led to another."

Ruby gasped. "Charlie, you didn't! After all the hassle you gave me about Casey, you go and sleep with his brother?"

Charlie turned away, putting her juice on the table. "You don't think this is bad for me? What happens if the station finds out? Not to mention the Riverboys, and everyone else, not to mention that Colleen will have a field day! And to top that all off, Brax won't leave me alone now!"

"So whats going on with you and Brax now?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing!" Charlie exclaimed. "I told him.. I told him that I couldn't do this."

"And?" Ruby asked.

"He's been," Charlie struggled to search for a word. "Pretty... persistent."

Ruby nodded. "So do you like the guy or not?"

"Yeah, I do." Charlie admitted.

"Then? Why don't you give him a chance?" Ruby asked.

"Rubes, its not that easy." Charlie told her daughter.

"Why not Charlie? You like the guy!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I can't be with him," Charlie explained. "But I can't stay away from him either."

"Then whats stopping you Charlie?" Ruby asked gently.

"My job, for one." Charlie answered.

"But Charlie, you can't just sleep with the guy and then reject him!"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I know Rubes, but its not that easy, you have to understand that."

Ruby stood up. "Well Charlie, you need to sort this out, and you know it."

"You can't tell anyone about this, not even Casey."

A moment of silence followed.

"Promise me Ruby!" Charlie said, her voice shaking. "If this gets out..."

Ruby gave a slight nod.

Charlie sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Sort it out Charlie." Ruby said gently, before walking away, leaving Charlie sitting on the couch, mixed emotions and thoughts racing through her mind.

* * *

><p>"Case, you know how Charlie and Brax aren't getting along lately?" Ruby asked her boyfriend later that afternoon at the diner.<p>

Casey nodded. "What about them?"

"I'm thinking that we should come up with a way for them to get along."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"And maybe Charlie will get off my back about dating you."

Casey nodded.

"Case, you'll support me on this won't you?" Ruby asked.

Casey nodded slowly. "Whats your plan?"

Ruby smiled before leaning foward, excitedly telling Casey of her plan.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, you know how we haven't been spending a lot of time together lately?" Ruby asked. It was the next morning, and the two were sitting in the diner before Ruby had to go to school and Charlie had to go to work.<p>

Charlie nodded, turning the page of the newspaper she was reading.

"Well, I thought maybe we should spend some time together," Ruby continued. "Maybe spend the day together this weekend, on Saturday?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, definitely, I'm not working."

"You want to?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah!" Charlie answered.

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed. "Maybe a picnic?"

Charlie nodded in agreement. "That would be great." She smiled up at her daughter, who had stood up and was putting her bag on.

Ruby nodded. "Definitely, we could get a picnic basket from here."

"Yeah definitely, do you want me to give you a ride?" Charlie asked.

Ruby shook her head. "No thanks Charlie, I'm meeting Casey on the beach, we need to talk about an assignment that Miles set us."

Charlie nodded. "Okay, well have a good day, yeah?"

Ruby nodded, before walking out of the diner with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"So, are you doing anything this weekend Brax?" Casey asked his brother, who was wiping down the bar.<p>

"Nah, I'm not, why?" Brax asked.

"Well I was thinking we could surf together this weekend or something."

Brax put his cloth down. "At the beach?"

"Sure, when was the last time we spent time together?"

"Yeah you have a point mate," Brax told his younger brother. "I'm not working untill afternoon on Saturday, so Saturday?"

Casey nodded. "Yup," He turned to walk away. "I gotta go, Ruby wants me to meet her on the beach in five."

* * *

><p>"Did he fall for it?" Ruby asked as the two of them strolled along the beach, one hand in Casey's, the other holding her shoes.<p>

Casey nodded. "Yeah, he did. Did Charlie?"

"She totally fell for it!" Ruby laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Casey asked.

Ruby thought for a moment. "We need a picnic hamper, I've already asked Leah about it, she's including wine and other romantic stuff in it, and we need them to not bite each others heads off and not leave as soon as they see each other and know that they've been set up."

"So how do we stop that from happening?" Casey asked.

"We can't." Ruby replied simply.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is gorgeous." Charlie breathed as she pulled up to a grassy part of the bay overlooking a lake.<p>

"I know," Ruby agreed as the car came to a standstill. She got out and saw Brax and Casey getting out of the car, and saw that Charlie was about to turn around and see them, and that wasn't part of the plan. "How about you grab the picnic basket, and I go find a spot?"

Charlie nodded, turning and taking out the picnic basket from the backseat of the car.

Five minutes later, Ruby and Charlie were sitting on a picnic blanket, setting up the food.

"This looks yummy." Charlie commented as she looked through the basket.

"mmm hmm." Ruby answered absentmindedly, looking off into the distance, trying to look for Brax and Casey.

Charlie looked over at her daughter. "You okay Rubes?"

"Huh? Yeah!" Ruby said, causing Charlie to laugh at her daughter's absentmindedness.

"Hey guys."

Charlie looked up to see Casey and Brax, who was looking as confused as she felt.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I... don't know," Brax replied honestly. "Casey wanted to go surfing, and we ended up here."

"Ruby?" Charlie queried, turning to face her daughter, who was examining her nails.

"Hmm?" Ruby asked, then seeing Casey and Brax. "Hey guys, do you want to join us?"

Charlie sighed. "Ruby, is there enough food?"

Ruby nodded, rummaging through the picnic basket. "Definitely."

"Um, well, maybe we shouldn't." Brax answered, knowing it was for his sanity.

"Come on!" Ruby protested. "Me and Charlie won't be able to eat all this food."

"Ruby." Charlie warned through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Case," Ruby said, standing up. "Lets go for a walk," She turned to Charlie. "Sorry, will you be alright with the food and packing up?"

"I will have to be." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Great!" Ruby said brightly. "Have fun!" She began to walk off, Casey following her, shooting an apologetic look over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>43 reviews, you guys are AMAZING!<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks Jessie for giving me an idea, it inspired this whole chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie wordlessly handed Brax a container of salad which he put into the basket before closing it.

"Charlie this is ridiculous." Brax told her.

Charlie glared at him.

"Come for a drive with me?" Brax asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No."

"Come on Charlie, you haven't even given me a chance!" Brax exclaimed.

"I can't, and you know it." Charlie said angrily.

Brax sighed. "Charlie..."

"Don't Charlie me!" Charlie snapped.

Brax scratched his forehead. "Charlie, all I'm freaking asking is for half an hour of your time, if you decide you want nothing to do with me after that I will leave you alone!"

Charlie nodded. "Fine. Half an hour."

The drive was silent, Charlie was looking out of her window and Brax was concentrating on the road. Finally, the car stopped at the lighthouse, and Brax jumped out.

"Follow me." He told Charlie, leading her to a bench seat.

"Charlie," He began once they had sat down and had gotten her full attention. "I know what you think about us Riverboys but everything I've ever done has been for family and never to intentionally hurt anyone."

Charlie nodded. "I'm listening."

"I've had to be the parent to Heath and Casey," Brax continued. "Ever since I can remember."

Charlie looked into his eyes, they were as sincere as the tone of his voice, which showed her that she had completely misunderstood him and that she didn't even know him, and had judged him from the very start.

And now she was going to change that.

Charlie took his hand and led him up to the top of the lighthouse.

"I shouldn't be denying my feelings for you any longer." She said then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Brax responded to the kiss, placing his hands on her waist.

The kiss escalated, until Charlie pulled away, a hand on her mouth.

"I think we should go." She said.

Brax nodded. "Yeah, we better, before the kids get back and see we're gone." He agreed.

The two made their way to the car, both silent.

Five minutes passed before Brax decided to break the silence.

"I want us to give this a shot Charlie."

Charlie looked at him before saying quietly, "So do I Brax, but my job is so important to me, you have to understand that."

Brax scratched his head. "Yeah I do understand that Charlie, but I need you to understand that our feelings for each other shouldn't be ignored. You like me, I like you."

"And I need you, Brax, to be completely honest with me."

"Okay, well I'm being honest when I say that we should go on a date."

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"Out of town, somewhere, a nice restaurant or something."

Charlie considered, then nodded. "I'd like that."

When Charlie and Brax got to the spot, it was deserted.

"You hungry?" Brax asked as they pulled up.

Charlie's stomach rumbled, loud enough for both of them to hear it and laugh.

"Must be." Charlie answered with a laugh.

"Well, we got a picnic basket in the back," Brax said, taking the keys out of the ignition, and jumping out of the car. "Come on."

Charlie jumped out, taking the picnic basket with her.

They set up the picnic basket, and Brax poured Charlie a glass of wine.

"Mmm," She sighed, closing her eyes at the taste of the wine. "That is great wine."

"Yeah." Brax agreed. handing Charlie a plate of food.

"So, before you said that you basically had to raise Heath and Casey." Charlie said.

"Yeah." Brax replied.

"Tell me more?" Charlie asked, popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"My dad, he left my mum for her best friend," Brax began. "So she went off the rails and had a drinking and gambling problem. I pretty much had to step up and be man of the house, because I wanted to keep Heath out of trouble and jail and save Casey's future. I've supported her through the times where she didn't have a job, and the many, many romances that she's had, the addictions. She also became too attached to anti-depressants."

"That must of been tough on you." Charlie said.

Brax nodded. "Yeah, it was," He smiled. "But we got through it. Now tell me about you."

"I come from a family full of cops, my dad was one, and I've been in the force since I've left school, it means a lot to me."

Brax nodded. "Tell me about Ruby."

Charlie froze. "I had her when I was very young, I'm not ready to tell you the rest."

Brax nodded, choosing to respect Charlie and to not push her. "Okay." He leant over and kissed her forehead.

"Brax!" Charlie exclaimed. "Not in public!"

"So now you want me to be your dirty little secret?" Brax asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No Brax! I just want us to wait."

"Is it because your scared of what everyone will think?"

"I don't want to lose my job!"

"So now your job means more to you than me?"

"No, Brax, I'm not saying that!"

"It sounds like you are."

"Brax, I'm not. I've been in the force since I left school, I'm not going to throw that all away."

"So are we going to give this a shot?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, we are. What time are you closing tonight?"

"Eleven, why?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Charlie asked with a laugh. "I've got the rest of the weekend off, so I'll come in."

Brax laughed. "The door will be unlocked for you."

"Great." Charlie smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?" Ruby asked on the drive home.<p>

"I'm beginning to forgive you." Charlie told her daughter.

"What happened?" Ruby squealed.

"We talked, went to the lighthouse, came back, talked some more."

"Did anything, you know, happen?"

Charlie paused. "We kissed."

"Where?" Ruby squealed.

"The lighthouse, now, are you done?" Charlie asked.

Ruby smiled, leaning back in her seat and looking at the road. "Nope, so whats going to happen with you guys?"

Charlie sighed. "I'm not sure Rubes, but we're keeping it a secret for now."

"When are you guys gonna meet up again?"

"Tonight," Charlie answered. "At Angelo's."

"Okay," Ruby said. "Now I'm done."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Spot, KovacErica and Nim for help with this chapter.<strong>

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Reviews make my day :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey gorgeous, meet me at Angelo's at eleven, we can go from there. _

Charlie smiled. Despite the implications, she wanted to give things a go.

She knew the consequences of having a relationship with Brax. Demotion, Suspension, possible expulsion from the force.

But there was a side to Brax that she absolutely couldn't resist.

_Okay. See you soon_.

Charlie leaned against the headboard of her bed, closing her eyes.

She had no idea what Brax had in mind, he was keeping it secret from her.

"Ruby!" She yelled. "Come here please!"

Ruby entered Charlie's room to find her standing at her wardrobe.

"Whats up?" Ruby asked.

"I... don't know what to wear. He didn't say whether it was casual or should I dress up...?" She said frantically.

"He didn't say anything?" Ruby asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"Okay," Ruby pulled a dress off a hanger. "Wear this, its casual but Brax will think you look hot."

Charlie laughed, taking the dress. "Thanks Rubes."

"No problem, you kids have fun." Ruby said playfully before leaving.

* * *

><p>Brax was wiping down the counter when he heard the door open, and Charlie walked in, wearing a black and white dress that made her look hot.<p>

He whistled.

Charlie smiled, reaching the bar. "Hi to you too." She said, and Brax walked around the bar, placed his hands on her waist, and gently kissed her. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, Charlie finally noticed her surroundings, as she was too focused on Brax before. She gasped in shock, Brax had dimmed the lights, candles were alight all over the room, and he had set up a projector. It was completely and utterly romantic.

Brax noticed her looking around. "What do you think?"

"Its... its amazing Brax." She said softly, turning to face him.

"So, I was thinking we could watch a movie, because, for obvious reasons, can't go to a real movie."

Charlie nodded and laughed. "What movie?"

Brax shrugged, taking Charlie's hand, he led her to a table with DVD's spread out. "You choose."

Charlie smiled. "I will take that challenge." She surveyed the stack of movies, and with a grin, she selected one and presented it to Brax with a flourish.

"The Notebook? Really?" Brax asked.

Charlie laughed, and traced her finger down his chest. "Yes!"

Brax sighed, and took the DVD.

Charlie squealed happily as Brax put in the DVD, and settled on the cushions that Brax had set up on the floor.

Five minutes later, they were both snuggled up with a glass of wine each, Brax gently stroking Charlie's head.

They were silent as they watched the movie, and near the end of the movie Brax looked down to see that Charlie had fallen asleep.

He kissed her forehead. "Wake up sleepy head." Charlie stirred and looked up at him. "Did I fall asleep?" She murmured.

Brax kissed her forehead again. "Yeah."

She snuggled closer to him and looked up at him. "Thank you for tonight. I should be getting home."

"Aww, do you have to go home so soon?" Brax asked, and passionately kissed her.

A few minutes later, Charlie broke apart from him. "I think I better go before this gets out of hand."

Brax stood up and offered her his hand, which she accepted. Pulling her close, he asked, "Do you think we could do this again sometime?"

Charlie kissed him before answering, "Maybe," with a huge smile. She picked up her bag and walked towards the exit, Brax staring lovingly after her.

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Charlie got home.<p>

"Hey Rubes, what are you still doing up?" Charlie asked, not that surprised that Ruby stayed up.

Ruby ignored the question. "How was it?" She asked excitedly.

"He was so romantic," Charlie sighed. "He made Angelos so romantic, and we watched The Notebook, well, I fell asleep, and he was so loving, and so sweet."

Ruby smiled. "So are you guys going to go on another date?"

Charlie paused, musing it over. "Yeah," She finally responded. "Definitely."

* * *

><p><em>Hey babe, want to come over? No-one's home. <em>

Brax sighed. Heath had gotten himself in trouble again, with Jake's gang.

_Sorry, can't, family stuff._

_Okay, anything I can do to help?_

Brax scratched his forehead, before typing _No, it'll be okay._

_Okay. What about this afternoon?_

_That should be good. Can't wait._

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter, I hope you do and a huge huge huge thanks to Spot, who is now my beta reader :) <strong>

**Umm, also, I really want readers to be involved with this story as well, so if you have an idea feel free to PM it to me or in a review, all ideas are welcome. **

**Thanks for reading, and for all my regular readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome :) **

**Next chapter, Heath and Casey start to question Brax's whereabouts, Angelo gets a surprise which scares Nicole, and Heath questions Brax's loyalty to the Riverboys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Angelo was staring at a pig snout. It was a part of a pig that had been wrapped up and placed on Angelo's doorstep along with a note.

_This little piggy stuck its nose in where it didn't belong._

Angelo had no doubt that it was sent by the Braxtons. Heath Braxton, to be exact. He knew he could go to Charlie, but he didn't have solid proof.

Actually, he did. The note was hand-written, which meant that it could be analysed. Angelo knew that much from his days of being a cop.

"Angelo?"

Angelo snapped out of his trance, and quickly tried to hide the pig and note from Nicole by turning and standing in front of it.

"Angelo, whats that?" His girlfriend questioned.

"Nothing." Angelo lied, and Nicole moved past him and seeing the pig, gasped. She picked up the note.

"Angelo, who sent this to you?" Nicole asked.

Angelo sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay," Angelo caved in. "I think it was sent by Heath Braxton."

"Angelo," Nicole said, holding the note up. "This is a threat, you need to tell someone."

Angelo shook his head. "No, this is something I need to handle by myself."

"At least tell Charlie!" Nicole exclaimed.

"No." Angelo objected.

"Angelo! I can't let anything happen to you!" Nicole said, her voice breaking, and Angelo pulled her in for a hug.

"Nothing will happen to me," Angelo said, kissing Nicole's forehead, and then her lips. "I will be fine."

Nicole nodded, although she wasn't too convinced.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Nicole grimaced. After their hug, she had witnessed Angelo throwing the note and pig parts in the bin, and now she was going to rescue them, by sticking her hand in the bin.<p>

She knew that Angelo wasn't going to walk in on her, as he was at work, so she was home alone.

She hesitated, then plunged her hand in the bin. Fortunately, not much had been added to the bin since, and she didn't have too much trouble rooting around. Finally, she found the note, and brushed it off.

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for Sargeant Buckton." Nicole said to the officer on duty. She nodded and walked away, and a couple of minutes later, Nicole was greeted by Charlie.<p>

"Nicole," Charlie said warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I have a word?" Nicole asked. "In private?"

Charlie nodded, and led Nicole into her office. She gestured for Nicole to sit in the chair opposite to her. "What seems to be the problem?"

Nicole pulled the note out of the pocket and unfolding it, handed it to Charlie.

Charlie examined the note.

"It was sent to Angelo," Nicole explained, and Charlie nodded, writing something down. "He thinks it was sent by Heath Braxton."

"Okay, Nicole does he know that you're here?" Charlie asked.

Nicole shook her head. "No, he doesn't," She said softly. "Please don't tell him."

"For this to be further investigated, I need Angelo's consent," Charlie told Nicole. "You really need to talk to Angelo and get him to agree for us to investigate, who knows what Heath Braxton will do next?"

* * *

><p>"You went to tell Charlie?" Angelo asked in disbelief, putting down the rag he was holding. "What did I tell you?" Nicole had just told him what had happened at the police station with Charlie, and he wasn't very happy.<p>

"Babe, I was worried about you!" Nicole exclaimed. "And like Charlie said, who knows what Heath will do next?"

* * *

><p>"Heath." Charlie smiled as she walked into the interrogation room.<p>

"Want to tell me what I'm doing here?" Heath asked angrily.

"You have parking and speeding fines that haven't been paid." Charlie answered.

"Oh is that all?" Heath complained., but was relieved because he thought it would be about the pigs head. "You had to bring me into the station for fines?"

"Yes." Charlie smiled sweetly. She was about to say more when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned around and saw that it was Watson.

"Sargeant, can I have a word?" Watson asked.

Charlie nodded, got up and walked to the door, closing it behind her.

"What is it?" Charlie asked. Watson handed her a folder.

"Its the hand writing analysis." Watson told her, and Charlie took out the paper. She read it, put it back in the folder and walked back into the room, smiling.

"Oh, you done kissing your girlfriend?" Heath sneered.

"I wouldn't go saying too much," Charlie answered, leaning her elbows on the desk and facing him. "We have just had someone make a complaint about a threat you made towards them."

Heath snorted. "Yeah try and prove that one Sarge."

Charlie pulled out the results of the hand writing analysis, and handed it over to Heath. Smiling, she said, "Yeah? Try and talk your way out of this one."

* * *

><p>Brax was sitting on the couch watching TV with Casey when Heath banged through the door.<p>

"Bro," Heath said. "I was just at the police station."

"What?" Brax said, standing up. "What did they want?"

"The pigs know about the pig head. Angelo blabbed."

Brax scratched his head. "I told you not to do it."

"Brax, he was getting too nosy!" Heath exclaimed.

"Yeah but Heath, use your head." Brax told his brother.

"Okay, who is she?" Heath asked.

"What?" Brax asked, surprised.

"Who is she?" Heath repeated. "Your going soft Brax! What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I'm just looking out for you guys!" Brax argued.

"Brax, he has a point," Casey interjected. "Your hardly home anymore."

"So you just assume I'm with a woman?" Brax asked.

"Do you really blame us Brax?" Heath asked. "You are always coming home with that happy,"

"Almost dopey." Casey interrupted.

"Look on your face." Heath finished.

Brax laughed. "I wish it was a woman!"

"What about us then? The Riverboys? I'm practically the leader!" Heath exclaimed.

Brax leaned in close to Heath's face. "Are you questioning my loyalty to the boys?"

Heath wasn't intimidated. "Yeah, I am."

Brax shook his head. "Well, I'm just as committed to the boys as I was before, so don't worry bro, and don't think about taking my position either."

Heath stepped back. "Okay, bro, whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter. <strong>

**Guys, you are amazing. 59 reviews means the world to me, I really appreciate them, everytime I get one it makes my day. **

**As I said in the previous chapter, I really want readers to be involved with this story, so feel free to send me ideas in a review or PM. **

**I don't own Home and Away, unfortunately. **

**A big big big thanks to Spot :) **

**Next chapter, while spying on the Riverboys at a drug crop, gets hit on the head with a shovel, and Nicole reports him missing. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update this story. I promise updates will come more frequently. **

**Thank you to Hayley for all your help with this story. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think, even if you don't have an account you can still submit a review. **

**-Jaya.**

* * *

><p><em>Come over, house is empty. Charlie.<em>

_On my way. D._

_Can't wait to see you. Charlie. _

Fifteen minutes later, Brax arrived on Charlie's doorstep. Knocking, he waited for her to answer the door, which she did, only wearing a bathrobe, concealing sexy black lingerie. She smiled seductively at him and leant against the door.

"Hey you." Brax said.

"Hey." Charlie said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Once they had broken apart, Brax picked her up, wedding style, and carried her to her room.

Once the door was closed, Brax sat on the bed, Charlie leaning against the back of the door.

"Do I get to see whats under your robe?" Brax asked.

Charlie smiled and slowly began to undo her robe. Letting it drop, Brax was amazed to see how beautiful Charlie was. She didn't look like a whore, or a slut, or anything, she looked amazing.

"Wow." Brax finally managed to get out.

Charlie smiled and climbing onto the bed, began to kiss Brax, which led into more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Heath and the other Riverboys were at the marijuana crop, which was ready for harvesting. What they didn't know, was that Angelo was hiding behind a tree, and could see everything.<p>

"We're gonna be loaded!" One Riverboy whooped.

The other Riverboys laughed as as they started the harvest. As they worked, they happily laughed and joked about everything they could buy.

Brodie walked up beside Heath. "Bro, we're being watched."

Heath nodded, turning around to scan the area.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Brax had just finished making love when her phone rang. Deciding that it could wait, she snuggled into Brax more.<p>

"Charlie, its Angelo, I'm at the National Park, the Riverboys are here, harvesting, ring back soo-" Angelo was unable to finish his sentence as he was knocked unconscious, falling to the ground, bleeding from a gash in his head.

"Oh shit." Heath said, stilll holding the piece of wood he had used to hit Angelo over the head. Realising what he had done, he began to panic.

"I think you need to call Brax." Brodie suggested.

* * *

><p>Brax and Charlie were lying in bed, enjoying each others company.<p>

"What are you doing today?" Brax asked, just as his phone rang. He ignored it, causing Charlie to give him a questioning look.

"Why didn't you answer that?" She asked.

"I asked you a question first." Brax grinned.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do," Charlie sighed. "What about you?"

"I have to go meet my accountant in Yabbie Creek," Brax answered. His phone rang again. He picked it up, seeing that it was Heath. "I gotta take this," He told Charlie, who nodded and got up, starting to get ready for work. "Yeah, Heath?" He asked once Charlie was out of earshot.

"Bro, you gotta get here quick." Heath's frantic voice came over the line.

"Why? What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Brax asked, frustrated that his time with Charlie was going to get cut short.

"Just get here, National park, you know where." Heath said, and the line went dead.

Brax sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Charlie asked, doing up the last button on her shirt.

"I gotta go." Brax told her, planting a kiss straight on her lips.

"Can we meet up tonight? Angelo's?" Charlie asked.

"I'll text you." Brax promised as Charlie got out of bed. They shared a passionate kiss before Brax left, off to deal with whatever mess that Heath had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, I wasn't too sure about this chapter but I like it. <strong>

**If you want to know what the lingerie Charlie was wearing looked like, I was imagining what Bella was wearing in Breaking Dawn Part One. **

**Whats coming up:**

**How will Brax react when he arrives at the crop?  
>What will Brax do about it?<br>Nicole turns up to the police station to report Angelo's disappearance, how will Charlie feel when she hears the voice message?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here's another update. I hope you enjoy it, and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen.<strong>

"Angelo, where are you?" Nicole said into her phone as she paced the living room of their house. "I'm getting really worried, call me when you get this. I love you." She hung up after placing the voice message, and sat on the couch, mulling things over.

She hadn't seen Angelo since he left for work that morning, and he also said that he had some business to take care of, which didn't sound good.

Sighing, she got up, grabbed her handbag, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Heath, what the hell happened?" Brax asked, looking at an unconscious Angelo.<p>

"He was spying on us, we had to do something." Heath answered.

"Heath, you've just made things a hell of a lot more complicated than they already are!" Brax exploded. "How the hell are we going to explain this aye?" Heath remained silent, and Brax turned to the other Riverboys, who were looking at the brothers in interest. "Right, Brodie, take your car and drop Angelo off at the hospital entrance, make sure that no-one sees you," Brodie didn't move. "I said now!" Brax roared.

"Bro, lighten up." Heath said.

"Lighten up?" Brax roared. "We're leaving. Now!"

"What about the rest of the crop?" Heath asked.

"We'll come back for that," Brax said. "We need to get back to the Bay, make sure that nothing points to us, got it?"

* * *

><p>"Charlie, its Angelo, I'm at the National Park, the Riverboys are here, harvesting, ring back soo-"<p>

Charlie sat in her office at work, her head in her hands as the message played over and over again.

She had rejected Angelo's call when she was with Brax, not knowing how important it was. She was too caught up being with Brax, who she was developing deep feelings for, but knew that she could never have more than a secret relationship with.

Angelo's life could be possibly on the line, and it was all her fault.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Charlie called, and Watson walked in.

"Charlie, Nicole Miller is here to see you." Watson told her.

'Great' Charlie thought to herself. She felt like crap and now she had to face Angelo's girlfriend.

"Send her in." Charlie said. A few seconds later, Nicole walked in.

"Nicole, what can I do for you?" Charlie asked warmly, hiding her real emotions.

"I know that it hasn't been enough time to really worry, but I haven't seen Angelo since this morning, he said that he was going to work and then he had some business to take care of," Nicole said, Charlie listening, taking notes. "He isn't answering his phone, I've been texting and calling him."

Charlie nodded. "Okay Nicole, if we hear anything, we'll get straight on it, okay?"

Nicole stood up. "Alright. Thanks Charlie."

Charlie smiled and following Nicole out the door. Once Nicole had left she turned to Watson.

"We need a team out to the National Park. Now."

* * *

><p>Charlie and Watson sat in one out of five police cars heading to the National Park. Charlie was driving, but her attention was far from the road.<p>

She had to call things off with Brax, she knew that it was the right thing to do.

But she was with him the time Angelo called, so he probably didn't take part in it. But there was drugs involved, which was obviously against the law.

She didn't know what to think.

Charlie and her team arrived at the Natioinal Park, but once they arrived at the location, there were no Riverboys. All that was there was half a marijuana crop. Charlie turned to her team who were waiting for her to come to a decision on what to do.

"Okay, so we have located their crop, and knowing them, they'll come back for it. So, we hide, and wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up, what happens when the boys arrive to harvest the rest of the crop? What will it mean for Charlie and Brax's relationship?<strong>

**Please review, I need to know that people are reading otherwise I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Charlie had a sore knee. She wanted to go home. Yet, there she was, hiding behind bushes along with Watson and the rest of her team, waiting. They were waiting for Riverboys to show up. But if or when it did happen, she was hoping that Brax wouldn't be one of the boys that they would be arresting for marijuana cultivation and possession. She couldn't bear that. She knew that Brax was involved, but she had no proof. She didn't want it either. The cop side of Charlie knew that she wanted there to be proof, but the other side of her wanted him to be well away from it.

Watson nudged her, causing Charlie to shake out of her thoughts. Watson pointed to the crop, where five of the Riverboys were, the only one Charlie recognised was Brodie, and she sighed in relief, not loud enough for any of her colleagues to hear her. She was kind of bummed that Heath wasn't there, but that would cause trouble between her and Brax if she arrested his brother. However, she was there to do her job, and if Heath was there, she would've arrested him, no matter what.

The rest of the team were looking at her for instructions. She nodded at them and they leapt out at the boys, their guns pointed at the boys.

"Stop what you're doing!" Charlie yelled. Her and the rest of the team began arresting, handcuffing and leading the boys to concealed police cars.

* * *

><p>At the station, Brodie decided to ring Brax to get the boys out of the mess that they had gotten themselves into.<p>

"Brodie, whats up?" Brax said. He was at Angelo's, which empty for the most part. "Where are ya?"

"We got caught by the pigs at the crop." Brodie said.

Brax dropped the rag he was using to wipe down the bar. "What? Brodie are you guys crazy? I told you boys not to go back there!"

"I know Brax, I'm sorry." Brodie said.

"What do you want me to do? I can't bail you guys out for everything!" Brax said annoyed.

"Please Brax?" Brodie pleaded.

Brax sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>When Brax walked into the station he saw Charlie at the desk filling out paperwork.<p>

"Where are they?" Brax asked.

"Mr. Braxton, follow me." Charlie said, walking into her office. Once they were both in there Charlie shut the door.

"Well?" Brax asked.

"We caught the boys at a marijuana crop in the National Park." Charlie said.

"What?" Brax asked. Charlie nodded.

"Tell me you weren't involved." Charlie said.

"I told them not to go back there!" Brax said frustrated. "Charlie can I see them?" He asked.

Charlie sighed. "Fine, five minutes."

"Thanks Charlie." Brax said before they both exited the office.

"Take Mr. Braxton to the holding cells please." Charlie told another officer.

* * *

><p>"Brax, how are we going to get out of this?" Brodie asked.<p>

Brax ran a hand through his hair. "You guys need to suck it up. I told you guys not to go back, and you did."

Protests echoed throughout the cell.

"No, you guys are going to tell the cops the truth," Brax said. "Ya hear me?"

Brax watched as they all nodded in agreement. "Good." He said before leaving the holding cell and heading back to Charlie.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"I've talked to the boys and they're gonna tell you everything you need to know."

"The truth?" Charlie asked.

Brax nodded. "Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter, please review. Thanks to MelBelle94 for her help with this chapter. Check out her new story!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Charlie sat in the interview room, Brodie sitting across the table from her.<p>

"We were working a crop." Brodie told Charlie.

"For selling?" Charlie asked. Brodie nodded. "For the record."

"Yes." Brodie said.

"Were any of the Braxton's involved?" Charlie asked. Brodie shook his head quickly, making Charlie wonder if he was telling the truth. "Did the Braxton's know?"

"Brax did, but he told us not to go there, he wasn't involved."

"Well you didn't listen to him." Charlie said.

"I know."

"Tell me a bit about being a Riverboy, is this what you do? Sell drugs?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. We're brothers, we're family."

"Family huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"So what else do you do other than sell drugs and surf?" Charlie asked him, tapping her pen against her notebook.

"We look out for each other," Brodie said. "We hang out. Have barbeques and stuff."

* * *

><p>While Charlie was interrogating Brodie, Ruby and Casey were hanging out in Casey's room, talking.<p>

"So you want to be a Riverboy?" Ruby asked.

Casey shook his head.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Well, they're really good Rubes, but I don't want to be apart of all the illegal stuff," Casey told her, Ruby nodded. "But Rubes, they're the type of guys to give you their shirt from their backs if you really needed it."

"Not judging you Case," Ruby said as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So not judging you." She kissed him again, not as lightly as before. The kiss got more heated and when Ruby tried to take of Casey's shirt, he pushed her away gently.

"Are you sure Rubes?" Casey asked her gently, looking in her eyes.

"Yup," Ruby said, looking into his eyes. "I'm sure," She said before kissing him again. "Let's see what surfing has done for your body." Ruby said with a wink as she pulled Casey's shirt over his head.

* * *

><p>"Where were you bro?" Heath asked when Brax got home. Brax went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before sitting next to his brother.<p>

"I was at the cop shop." Brax answered, grabbing the remote off Heath and changing the channel.

"Hey!" Heath protested. "Why were you there?"

"Because Brodie, Sam and some of the other boys went back to the crop after I told them not to." Brax said.

"Why did you tell them that?" Heath asked.

"'Cause the coppers were hanging around." Brax told his brother.

* * *

><p>When Charlie got home later that day, the house was empty. She sighed and headed back into the kitchen where she made herself a coffee. She was about to sit down with it and a magazine when there was a knock on the door. She groaned and went to answer it.<p>

"Hey." She said when she saw who it was.

"You alone?" He asked.

Charlie nodded. Brax pressed his lips to hers, and when the kiss intensified, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I think we need to tell Charlie about us." Ruby said, cuddling into Casey.<p>

"You think so?" Casey asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Casey asked. "You know that she doesn't like us Braxtons."

"I think she'll be okay." Ruby said, thinking of Charlie's secret relationship with Brax.

"Okay, well if you're sure Rubes." Casey replied.

Ruby kissed him, then smiled at him. "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>"I think we need to start telling people about us." Brax said as he stroked Charlie's hair.<p>

Charlie shook her head.

"Why not?" Brax asked, feeling kind of hurt that Charlie wanted to hide their relationship. He felt that there was something special between them.

"I could lose my job Brax." Charlie told him.

Brax got out of bed. "Is that all you care about? Your job? What about me?"

"I love my job, I don't want to put that in jeopardy. And what about the boys Brax?" Charlie asked him, sitting up. "What do you think they'll say?"

"Whatever I say goes, Charlie, they can't do anything." Brax said, pulling on his shirt.

"I could lose my job."

"So I'm supposed to be your dirty little secret forever?" Brax asked.

"No, of course not!" Charlie exclaimed. "I just think that we should keep this to ourselves for a bit longer."

"Whatever." Brax said, before leaving Charlie's room.

"Brax!" Charlie called after him. Realising that he had left, tears began to run down Charlie's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you liked and didn't like, etc :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I have an update for you guys today! It is short, but I do have the next chapter written which will be up in a few days. Please review if you enjoyed it. If I seriously don't get more reviews then this story might be finished sooner than it should be. **

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to come in with you?" Casey asked Ruby.<p>

Ruby shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

Casey kissed Ruby. "Call me later, okay?"

Ruby nodded. "I will." She promised.

"Bye babe." Casey said before kissing Ruby again and disappearing into the night. Ruby took a deep breath before walking inside.

"Hey." Charlie said. She was still upset about what happened with Brax but she was trying not to show it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, rushing to sit beside Charlie on the couch.

"Nothing. Tell me what's up with you, it feels like ages since we had a proper talk." Charlie said.

"Um..."

"Ruby?" Charlie asked, sensing that her daughter had something to say.

"You know Casey Braxton?"

"Who doesn't know the Braxtons?" Charlie asked with a laugh. "Yeah of course."

"I'm..." Ruby struggled to find the words.

"Are you dating him?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Ruby!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" Ruby asked. "You're dating Brax!"

"I'm your mother Ruby and what I say goes!" Charlie told her.

"No, you only think of yourself and your happiness," Ruby screamed. "I'm happy with Casey!"

"Whoa, whats going on here? Did I hear something about you and Brax?"

"Yeah, she's dating him Leah." Ruby said.

"What?" Leah looked from Ruby to Charlie. "Since when?"

"Since the B&S ball." Charlie admitted.

"Oh, wow," Leah said. "Charlie, don't you think Ruby is a big girl and can make her own choices?"

"She's dating a Braxton." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Well, so are you." Leah said.

"Leah."

"Ruby is able to make her own choices, plus Casey isn't exactly a Riverboy."

"Exactly!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Charlie, don't you think you're being a bit of a hypocrite here?" Leah asked Charlie gently.

"i just don't want my daughter to get hurt." Charlie replied.

"I won't get hurt Charlie." Ruby told her.

"I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

"What?" Ruby asked. Leah slipped away quietly to let the mother and daughter talk things out.

"I had a fight with Brax today, I think our relationship is over." Charlie told her.

"What? What was the fight about?" Ruby asked.

"He wanted to tell people about us, I don't. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?" Ruby asked. "Wait, hold on." She ran towards her room, and a minute later, appeared with a block of Cadbury milk chocolate. Charlie laughed, before answering Ruby.

"My career, firstly," Charlie said. "I could lose my job over this relationship," Charlie took the chocolate Ruby handed her and put a square of the sweet goodness in her mouth. "Also, the Riverboys and how everyone will react. This relationship is dangerous Ruby."

"Do you love him?" Ruby asked through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Yeah." Charlie said without hesitating.

"Then why does it matter what people think?" Ruby asked.

"I could lose my job Rubes," Charlie said. "If my superiors find out... I could lose my career. I love my job Ruby, you know that."

"Has Brax ever been convicted on a serious charge?" Ruby asked just as there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is." She said knowingly, looking at Charlie.

"I don't want to talk to him." Charlie said as there was another knock on the door.

"Come on Charls." Ruby said.

"No!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I'm going to go answer it." Ruby said.

"No!" Charlie exclaimed. "I will."

"Okay then." Ruby said, holding her hands up before walking into her room.

Charlie took a deep breath before opening the door. "What do you want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I have virtual cookies...<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I hope you like this update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Dangerous:<strong>

_"I'm going to go answer it." Ruby said._

_"No!" Charlie exclaimed. "I will."_

_"Okay then." Ruby said, holding her hands up before walking into her room._

_Charlie took a deep breath before opening the door. "What do you want?"_

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" Brax asked.<p>

Charlie nodded. "Fine."

"I wanted to say sorry." Brax told her, walking inside.

"You wanted to say sorry?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was over the top."

"You think?" Charlie asked.

"Yep."

"Tell your brother to stay away from Ruby." Charlie said.

"Casey?" Brax asked.

Charlie shot him an unimpressed look. "Nah, Heath. Yes Casey!"

"He's a good kid Charlie, why do you want him to stay away from Ruby?" Brax asked.

"Because I don't want to see her get hurt, and I don't want her associating with a Riverboy."

"Casey's not a Riverboy Charlie, and he'll become one over my dead body."

"Why don't you want him to? I thought you took pride in being part of the gang?" Charlie asked.

"He doesn't belong in the gang, I want him to finish school and make something of himself."

"He's still a Braxton."

"So? He's not doomed to be a Riverboy the rest of his life Charlie!"

"I just don't want him near my daughter." Charlie said.

"Charlie listen! I love Casey and no matter what you say I will keep seeing him!" Ruby exclaimed from the doorway.

"He's a good kid Charlie, he's not like Heath or me, I have made sure of that." Brax said, pointing a finger at Charlie.

Charlie sighed. "Ruby..."

"No, Charlie. I love Casey and if I don't have your support then fine, I don't care!"

"Listen to your daughter Charlie." Brax told his girlfriend, well he hoped that she was still his girlfriend.

"Rubes, can you leave Brax and I to talk please?" Charlie asked.

"Fine." Ruby said before leaving.

"Listen Charlie, if you keep acting like this Ruby is just going to push you away."

"Who are you, the relationship expert?"

"Nup, but I have practically raised two boys and kept the Riverboys in fairly good line. Teenagers need a little room to breathe," Brax said. "If you keep an iron grip on her she'll just rebel against you."

"I don't want that." Charlie whispered.

"Then stop being so hard on her," Brax told her. "She's a teenager Charlie, what were you like at that age?"

"Not raising her like I should've." Charlie whispered.

"What?" Brax asked, shocked. Yeah, he had figured that Charlie had given birth at a young age, but he never knew the circumstances of it.

"Nothing." Charlie said quickly.

"No, Charlie, you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"Nothing you need to know yet." Charlie said. How do you tell somebody that you told your daughter most of her life that you were her sister, when really you were her mother? How do you tell somebody that you were raped at the age of fourteen?

"Charlie, you can tell me."

"Don't push it." Charlie warned just as Leah wandered sleepily into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, just wanted some water." Leah said, opening the fridge and taking the jug of water out.

"Does she know?" Brax asked.

"Yes she does." Leah replied, pouring herself a glass of water before leaving the kitchen.

"I thought we weren't telling anyone." Brax said, staring at Charlie.

"She found out when she overheard me and Ruby arguing before."

"So now Ruby knows about us?" Brax asked.

"Yes." Charlie sighed.

"So I can't tell people but you can?"

"Ruby was the one who set us up remember?" Charlie said. "The picnic?"

Brax ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Charlie, we either tell people about us or we don't. What do you want?"

"I want to stop arguing."

"FIne." Brax said, and in a flash he was in front of Charlie, kissing her.

Charlie immediately pulled back unsure of what was happening.

"Like you said, done arguing."

"But..."

"No buts Charlie." Brax said before his lips were on Charlie's again. And again, she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked.

"What does this mean for us?" Charlie said quietly, looking up at him.

"Look, I'm done trying. You don't want to tell people so we don't," Brax said as he kissed her again. "I don't want to lose you okay?"

"Brax what about what you want?" Charlie asked, a tear falling down her face.

Brax wiped the tear away and pulled Charlie closer to him. "I want you." And with that, he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Thanks Mel for your help and thanks Guest and Guest for reviewing the last chapter. Please review :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter was so overdue, I just lost inspiration and I had writers block, but I managed to get my s*** together to give you guys this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, this story will be wrapping up soon, maybe in four or five chapters.**

* * *

><p>Brax's hands roamed down Charlie's body as they kissed passionately. Charlie's hands were tangled in Brax's hair, holding him close to her.<p>

"Wow." Charlie breathed once they had finished.

"I'm good, aren't I?" Brax asked cheekily, smiling at her.

Charlie hit him playfully on the chest. "A bit cocky are we?" She snuggled into his chest, her arm wrapped around him.

"Always." Brax kissed Charlie on the forehead before they both drifted off to sleep, Brax's arms protectively around Charlie.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charlie woke up in Brax's arms. She smiled and snuggled into him even more, causing him to stir and wake up.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Braxton." She smiled, kissing him softly.

"Good morning to you too," Brax kissed her back, pulling her closer to her. "Do you have to work today?"

Charlie shook her head. "Nope." She smiled at him.

"How about we go out?" Brax asked.

"On a date?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Yep," Brax answered. "Why not?"

"Where?" Charlie asked. "And what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry, I know a place." Brax told her.

"And where is this place?" Charlie asked, curiously.

"This beach that me and Heath found when we got bored of surfing at Wilsons. He liked it for a while but then he got bored of the waves and so he wanted to go back to Wilsons but I still go there sometimes. None of the Riverboys know about it and its outside of Summer Bay, so no-one should see us." Brax explained.

"And you're sure no-one will see us?" Charlie asked, sitting up.

Brax sat up and put an arm around Charlie. "No-one will see us, I swear."

* * *

><p>"Charlie! You ready?" Brax called. It was after nine and VJ, Ruby and Leah had gone to school and work so Charlie and Brax had the house to themselves.<p>

"Nearly!" Charlie called back. She put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbing her sunglasses from her dresser, put them on the top of her head. She was wearing a pink bikini and over that she was wearing a white dress that also could be used as a coverup. Charlie always wore it when she was planning on spending the day at the beach, which wasn't often. She grabbed her beach bag which contained towels, sunscreen and magazines although Charlie thought that she wouldn't need to read while being with Brax. She walked into the kitchen to see Brax frying up bacon and eggs.

"That smells really good." Charlie smiled, wrapping her arms around Brax and kissing his neck. She then jumped up and sat on the bench next to the stove so she could watch Brax cook.

"Yeah, I thought we could eat before we go." Brax said as he turned the bacon. Charlie walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Reaching up, she got two glasses from the cabinent and poured her and Brax a drink while he carried the food to the table.

* * *

><p>After Charlie and Brax ate, Brax drove them to the beach he had told Charlie about. As they neared the beach, Charlie gasped.<p>

"Brax, its beautiful!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"I knew you'd like it." Brax smiled back at her as he pulled into the parking lot. The beach had beautiful golden sand and had a sparkling blue ocean. The beach was also family friendly so there was a colourful playground and lots of picnic tables. Charlie smiled, she could imagine taking a family here one day. She got out of the car and grabbed her beach bag as Brax got out and grabbed two surfboards from the top of the car.

"Brax, why are there two surfboards?" Charlie asked as Brax locked up the car.

"I thought I could teach ya." Brax answered, walking down to the sand. He stuck the surfboards into the sand to stand them up and looked at Charlie.

"Brax, surfboards and I don't mix." Charlie told him.

"When have you ever tried to surf?" Brax asked her. Charlie didn't answer. "You've never gone surfing have ya?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Let me teach you the basics," Brax offered. Charlie remained hesitant. "Please?"

"Okay." Charlie finally gave in with a small smile.

Brax smiled as he moulded a big pile of sand to balance one of the surfboards on.

"Brax, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, confused.

"What, you think I'm gonna give you the board and chuck you in the water?" Brax chuckled. "No, we teach on land first."

"Alright then." Charlie said, pulling off her dress, revealing her pink bikini to Brax. Brax couldn't help but admire his girlfriend and let out a whistle. Charlie blushed.

"Brax!" She reprimanded playfully.

"What? I can't admire my beautiful girlfriend?" Brax asked, leaning down to kiss Charlie on the lips. Charlie melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Brax, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Charlie had managed to stand up on the board in the water and was incredibly happy and proud of herself. Brax couldn't help laughing at his girlfriend.<p>

"You hungry?" Brax asked.

"Starving, actually." Charlie answered as she wrapped her towel around herself as Brax grabbed a picnic basket and a blanket from the car. Brax walked back to her, put the basket down and spread out the blanket.

Charlie grinned as she rummaged through the basket.

"This looks awesome Brax."

"I made it all myself too," Brax grinned."Except the wine and the strawberries, and I borrowed the basket from Leah."

"Thank you for this," Charlie said as Brax handed Charlie a glass of wine and a plate of lasagne and salad. "Today has been so fun."

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself." Brax told her honestly. He felt so comfortable with Charlie, like he didn't have to change himself to be around her. He had never felt that way with a girl before, but Charlie was different.

"I am, Brax, this was so thoughtful."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, both of them enjoying the food. Brax then decided to break the silence with a question Charlie wasn't really expecting.

"Charlie, why does Ruby call you Charlie and not Mum?" Brax asked.

Charlie froze, a forkful of lasagne halfway to her mouth. "Why do you ask?" Charlie finally managed to ask.

"I don't know, it's just always gotten to me." Brax told her honestly.

Charlie sighed. "Brax, when the time is right, I'll tell you."

"Why won't you tell me now?" Brax asked. Charlie was silent. "I'm not trying to pressure ya or anything, but I would really like it if you told me."

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our day." Charlie told him, before gulping down some wine.

"Okay. When you're ready, you will tell me right?" Brax confirmed.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>That night, Brax was cleaning up the restaurant when Charlie walked in, a giant smile on her face.<p>

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." Brax put down the cloth he was using to clean a table and leant down to give Charlie a kiss.

"Brax!" She reprimanded, a worried look on her face as she scanned the restaurant to make sure it was empty.

"Don't worry babe, we're alone." Brax told her, before kissing her again. This time, Charlie allowed herself to relax, and wrapped her arms around him as Brax put his hands on her waist.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please let me know in a review! Help me get to 100 reviews? I've got virtual cookies!<strong>

**Ciao for now,**

**Jaya.**


End file.
